


Branjolina got nothing on us

by 10day



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, oblivious!Timmy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10day/pseuds/10day
Summary: The boys reuniting after the Oscars, and at some point Armie, the big straight 'dude', starts to confront his feeling. He realizes that Timmy may or may not return his feelings. Or worse, Timmy only seeing him as a big brother.The story is therefore POV Armie. Oh and Liz finds out.(if anyone is wondering what the heck I'm on about I shall direct you to the Oscars red carpet video which showed Armie, Timmy, and Liz's dynamics, in my twisted little eyes it's quite telling).





	Branjolina got nothing on us

 

The crowd, as per usual, consisted of a handful of young men and excited women from all age groups. Anywhere they went, the crowd loved. The crowd love _them_ , Armie and Timmy.

 _The new branjolina,_ termed by GQ. 

A bromance so epic that they were still getting invitations to events and interviews even after the award season had ended _._ _Oh please._ Armie snorted. As if he hadn't given himself a fist-pump as soon as his agent told him about this event in a film club in New York. Liz had not been particularly happy about him going back to a film an award season ago. 

"You need to diversify our profile, husband. Not devote resources back into a successful past-project." She'd frowned, she'd been going through the event details all the while organizing his outfits in their bedroom. The intivation email wide open on the laptop.

He'd shrugged. 

"I don't see the harm in it. It's a nice story to tell no matter how much time has passed anyway. Besides I'll be seeing some people for potential projects too." 

The last bit was not convincing even in his own voice. But Elizabeth had just hummed with a thoughtful look on her face. He resisted the urge to look down on the floor. 

"Well then, let's go with the turtle neck, and say hi to everyone for me."

Armie pretty much fled the room right after.

The email had listed only two speakers.

 

* * *

 

 _I don't care if Monday's blue_  
_Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too_  
_Thursday I don't care about you_  
_It's Friday I'm in love_

 


End file.
